Fruit Salad
by Nomannic
Summary: A compilation of Fruits Basket oneshots. Some yaoi. No lemons.
1. Farewell and Goodbye

**Goodbye and Farewell**

Trusting someone had never been a problem before for him. It was a simple process, he didn't. He didn't trust anyone with anything. If he wanted or needed something, he took care of it himself, and it's not like he had ever wanted to just talk to someone… but now, now that had changed. Kyo felt the nagging thought on the back of his mind, but not… not just yet. Not right now. First, he had to take what would be the second largest jump in his life, and confide in someone. He had been silent, withdrawn so long, he needed to trust someone… just talk… or he felt he might explode, burst, transform, or _something_.

Kyo took a deep breath, not even bothering to swallow his courage. He didn't have any anymore. He knocked, once, twice, on Yuki's door. The Rat had won, but of course, the Rat always won. Kyo had finally taken his advice, and given up. Tohru would be marrying Yuki, and leaving for America. Shishou was dying. The others could care less about him. No one knew yet, that today was his last day of freedom.

Akito would be incarcerating Kyo tomorrow.

Yuki opened the door, dreary-eyed from being awoken so late at night, better put as so early in the morning.

"Ngm…? Kyo…?" Kyo met his gaze with his dead one. It wasn't hate filled, it wasn't cold, it was just… empty. Yuki averted his eyes, not wanting to see such… open submission, admittance of loss, but not just to the Rat, to everything. He didn't feel worthy.

"May I talk to you?" Yuki, surprised beyond belief, could only nod, and open his door wider. Kyo walked in and sat down on the floor, back against the wall, eyes closed. Yuki shut his door and sat down, across from Kyo, on the edge of his bed.

"What is it…?" Yuki finally asked. Kyo sighed heavily.

"Can I trust you to keep your mouth shut? From everyone, even Akito, even Tohru?" Yuki debated it in his mind, and had he not thought about it, Kyo wouldn't have said a word. But he thought about it, and Yuki nodded finally.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"You won, Yuki. The world won. You got the girl, you won the war, you won." Yuki felt a pang of hurt, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Kyo that he was all Tohru seemed to talk about, and she still opened up to the Cat more than him.

"What do you mean?" He couldn't help but sense an underlying meaning in this.

"Akito will be incarcerating me tomorrow at noon." Yuki's eyes widened in shock, his eyes soft with tear-filled pity and anger. Kyo got up, and moved to the door, the room thick with a saddened silence.

Suddenly, Yuki spoke before he could leave.

"No, Kyo, you won."

Neither needed to hear or say more, Kyo had done what he needed, and Yuki had admitted something to the Cat he had always wanted to say, but never let down his courage enough to say it. But both understood the silent, mutual friendship they had formed over all those years of fighting. Neither said that the spars had turned from a fight for survival, to a match between those who understood eachother as equals, as friends in a battle.

Kyo walked out the door, and slipped his only picture of himself, Tohru and Yuki into his pocket before going back up to the roof to say his goodbyes to the moon and stars.

* * *

Kyo stared at Akito, mindless obedience and defeat in his gaze. But the God did not see his last glimmer of hate, of dignity, of independence. No, Kyo would never give in to this monster, never give him what he wants. So Kyo waited. He waited until it was night, and used the jagged edge of a knife he had taken from his dinner, a measly meal of bread, cheese, and a glass of milk, and stabbed himself in the stomach, gasping out in pain. He took his blood, as a last message to God, and wrote 'tie' on the floor, before laying beside it, staring at his picture, his picture of his _family_ as he silently bled to death.

* * *

Yuki sat at the breakfast table, thinking over the conversation he and Kyo had had... he couldn't help but sense something wasn't right, that that was a different type of goodbye...

Suddenly, the heard something clatter to the floor, and Yuki rushed to his feet, running into the hall, Tohru beside him. Shigure had dropped the phone, collapsing to his knees as a tear streamed down his cheeks. Yuki ran out the door, allready knowing what had happened.

* * *

As they lowered the casket into the grave, Yuki watched with a smile, his arms around a sobbing Tohru. He didnt cry, for one, he knew Kyo would have caused him some serious damage if he had known the Rat would cry at his funeral. And for two, he understood. Kyo would never submit to Akito, and this would have been his only choice, his only escape. Yuki would have done the same. So Yuki smiled, praying silently to Kyo. Because he got it, he knew that this was Kyo's only chance he would ever have at happiness.

* * *

**A/N: Allright, this was one of my darker, sadder fics... but it is also how I think Kyo would react to being incarcerated, if he couldn't run. And no, with God's power over them, he couldn't run, even if he wanted too, so don't tell me that. I like Kyo, he's not my fave character, but he's important. I'm also pro-Kyoru, so don't get me for that either. This was inspired by some country song I had heard, and a one-shot about Haru commiting suicide after telling Yuki. Also, I know the writing in blood was cheesy, but I felt like some grilled cheese sandwhiches anyways...**

**Enjoy.**


	2. Snuggle

**Snuggle**

  
Cat/Rat

_yaoi._

Kyo sat in the snow, shivvering, teeth clattering.

He hated the cold. It was always so... ugh, so cold!

Now honestly, this wasn't the only cold he felt. This was the first night he had ever spent not knowing that that damned Rat was a few feet away in another room. No, now he was completely alone, cold inside and out, stranded out in the woods of Shigure's property, with the curse broken, so he couldn't turn all furry and warm.

Nope, he had to sit in the damned fuckin' cold!

Fuckin' rat.

Now, like everything else, he blamed this on the rat... even if he techinically wasn't a rat anymore, he still acted like it. He blamed his heart-sinking empty feeling that made his teeth chatter. He blamed him for making him so emotional that he couldn't think straight. So hard he couldn't think straight. Why did something so fragile and small have to be such a large turn-on? He blamed the rat for making him lose his temper again, which actually was the rat's fault, that he had run outside and gotten himself lost.

The only thing he didn't blame on the rat, he blamed on Hatsuharu. For that, he blamed the bumbling idiot for his horrible directional skills.

Because he had no idea where he was, and he was also to cold, to go out looking for Shigure's house.

Awe shit, Kyo thought as he watched the sun set behind the purple and blue clouds. Now it would be colder and dark. He shivered harder just at the thought.

Eventually, in the pitch black night, Kyo felt the cold crawling over his skin and taking over. He leaned against the tree he had taken shelter under to hide him from the worst of the snow, feeling his eyes droop.

He didn't know if it was exaughstion, or something else along those lines, but orange flickering lights...

Like moving lanterns and flashlights...

Flickered beneath his eyelashes...

He heard...

Something...

A shout...

Everything went black as he fell unconcious.

**  
X.x.X.x.X**

When Kyo awoke he felt warm arms around him, bandages all over his arms, chest, back and legs and neck, and his right ear, and a blanket over his body, tucked close around his body, which he could feel another, lean body through, and shorts were the only thing he wore. The probability that he most likely had frost bite didn't bother him as much as the fact that someone was snuggled against him, their breath hitting his cheek. And even though he was cacooned in blankets, despite the fact that he was still shivering slightly, all he was wearing was a pair of boxers.

Moving slowly so as not to wake the other person, he moved his face to whoevers was pressed against his neck and saw snowy, silvery hair that only belonged to one person he knew.

Yuki.

The _rat_.

Kyo felt his breath hitch and his heartrate speed. His shivering increased until his teeth were chattering and sweat dripped down his back. He was numbed to the pain in his body as he stared at that face, a sense of... possession. obsession. It swelled up in his chest, flooding his body like fire and ice swarming through his blood and racing eachother.

Yuki groaned and opened his eyes, pulling his head back.

"R-rat... what are... you... doing?" Kyo gasped out, trying to keep his voice even but failing.

"Snuggling," the boy replied simply, smiling. "Hatori said to keep you warm. I improvised."

Kyo smiled. He brought Yuki back down to him, and without a word, curled up like a kitten in the rats lanky, warm arms.


	3. Anger

**Anger**

Yuki/Kyo

_Yaoi_

"Cat."

"Rat."

"Idiot."

"Retard."

"Jerk."

"Asshole."

"Bastard."

"Damned rat."

"Fuckin' cat."

"Fuck you."

p  
"Make me."

Kyo glared harshly, hackles rising as he thought over the hundreds of ways he could shred Yuki.

"I can think of over fifty different and very creative ways to kill you now."

"I can think of twice as many ways to castrate you right now."

Kyo couldn't stop himself from wincing. Any sensible man with any male pride would wince at that, not implying that Kyo was very sensible about most things, but it was definite he had male pride. Lots of it. He covered up the wince with a shake of his head and a snort.

"I doubt you could even get me on my back."

"Over-confident, cocky, pompous bastard, I bet I could."

Yuki grinned to add effect to his threat. Kyo just smiled.

"I dare ya. Triple kitty dare."

Kyo just smiled.

Neither boys realized how much this was turning on the other. Yuki rolled his eyes and lunged at Kyo. Kyo dodged as best as he could, slamming his shoulder into the wall. He winced, ignoring a probable splinter and a light scrape. He'd had worse. Yuki pivoted on his foot, turning around agilely and sending out his foot to Kyo's stomach in a side-kick. Kyo groaned, doubling over. Yuki swiftly slammed an elbow in his back, and the boy fell to his knees, groaning.

"I'm still... on my... knees!" Kyo gasped when Yuki didn't make another move. He gathered his air, and accidentaly dodged another kick when he went on his hands to push himself up. Or so Yuki thought.

Instead, Kyo leaned on his hands, pushing himself forward, and swung his feet toward his head, in effect, slamming his calves into the back of Yuki's knees. He grit his teeth together, falling back on his hands and knees from the jarring effect of his move. Yuki had doubled over onto his own hands and knees.

Kyo pushed himself to his feet, and turned his back to Yuki.

Still gasping for air, Yuki dove forward, knocking Kyo to his stomach, him on top of the cat, arms around the felines waist.

Kyo gasped, all of the air leaving his body, as well as Yuki's, when they hit the ground. When they got their air back, Yuki just smiled, but Kyo groaned.

"I'm still... on my... stomach..." Kyo gasped, the weight on his back pressing his lungs into the floor. Yuki just smiled.

"But I like this position so much better."

Even Yuki had the decency to blush at this comment.

"I still... win..." Kyo groaned, hiding his blush. Yuki smiled, getting an idea, and with his arms around Kyo's waist still, he rolled them over, so that Yuki had his back on the floor, and Kyo's back in his chest.

Kyo flushed.

"Fine. You win that. But I still win." Yuki furrowed his brow, confused.

"How so?" He asked, voice breathless with the weight on his stomach and chest. Kyo turned around so that he was straddling Yuki.

Yuki's eyes widened like a dear in the headlights. But, taking a deep breath, he leaned up and pressed his lips against Kyo's. Velvety skin met his, and he closed his eyes, bringing up his arms around the cats neck and guiding him back down so that they lay on the floor.

Kyo pulled back, breathing heavily for air, heart racing, but not enough to transform.

"Damned rat," he whispered in Yuki's ear.

"I told you I won," Yuki whispered huskily in Kyo's ear. "Now for round two," and he rolled Kyo back onto his back, Yuki's legs around his waist and groin as he swooped down for a kiss.


	4. Good Reason

**Good Reason**

  
Yuki/Kyo

_  
Fluff. Yaoi._

I lay on the bed, staring at that damned rat. Three hours ago, I had gotten a call from a police officer who was asking me to come and pick up the stupid bastard. He had been stupid enough to get drunk and try and drive home himself, after Tohru had rejected him.

It bothered me, more than any other thing Yuki did, that he never seemed to realize that of all our games, I was always saving him. When he got drunk, I picked him up and helped him until he was sober. When he got hurt, I called Hatori and took care of him. When he cried, I threatened whatever made him so hurt, and held him close to me until he could smile again.

He was my best friend, I was his. It was a strange... competetive, friendship, but I was always there to save him. And he was always there to rub my nose in my own mistakes.

Maybe it was only a one-way friendship.

I sighed, looking away from his face. I was fighting the urge to brush my lips against his. I did this for two reasons. One, he was heartbroken over another person and didn't know I liked him; Two, he was drunk and I sure as hell wouldn't go as low as to take advantage of him.

_But it was so_ hard.

I wasn't stupid, if anything. I loved the rat, and I was damned proud of it... but also pissed as hell at him because he hadn't noticed. _Even Tohru's noticed_.

I groaned, only to cut it off with a yelp of surprise as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and dragged me onto the bed and into the warm, soft, bare chest of a very unconcious rat. I flushed, trying to regulate my breathing.

Shit.

I made the mistake of closing my eyes, though, and suddenly felt a sense of peace overwhelm me... I smiled softly, feeling all of the previous anger, frustration, angst, even arousal fade away... It wasn't the arousing kind of romantic... it was sweet. Something Yuki would do to a... a lover.

A lover.

I shook my head, clearing the thoughts away and tried to move his death-grip from around my waist. Suddenly, a foot connected to my back and I was kicked from the bed. I moaned from my painful position on the floor, as a frantic, and sickly Yuki sat straight up in his bed. He leaned over the edge, eyes crossed in confusion.

"Ngm... Kyo-kun? Whatcha doin'... on tha floor?" He mumbled, still half-asleep.

It was a split-second decision that would change my life.

I sat up on my knees, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Our lips pressed together passionately, and he responded.

He responded.

I felt ecstatic, adding heat to the kiss, feeling breathless as my heart raced and I went warm. Before either of us could transform, I pulled back, gasping for air. He grinned cockily.

"So that's why you're on the floor," he said knowingly before pushing me onto my back and straddling me. "That's a good reason."


End file.
